


Spook Me

by cameroncole



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameroncole/pseuds/cameroncole
Summary: Simon finds out that flirting with Jace is a lot easier when Jace doesn't know who he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the jimon halloween event on tumblr ! Also I got this idea from a prompt post I reblogged that i can't find anymore??? but you know it's whatever.

The music in Magnus’s loft was almost deafening but Simon was having the time of his life. Through the crowd he could see Clary, dressed as a mermaid, standing by the punch bowl, her bright hair standing out amongst the masses of black. Izzy was at her side, head to toe in white with a golden halo hovering over her head. He’d heard Clary make a joke about it not really being a costume at least three times and he was certain he’d hear it a few more before they disappeared.

After spotting Alec practically sitting on Magnus’ lap on the couch on his way to the food table he realized there was only Lightwood he’d yet to see. It seemed odd to think that Jace wasn’t here, since this was supposed to be his brother’s and his brother’s boyfriend’s party, but part of Simon hoped he wouldn’t see him anyway. A much larger part hoped he had come dressed as something completely ridiculous so he could laugh at his costume and not spend another party staring at Jace like some lovesick puppy. Not that he would _actually_ describe himself as lovesick anyway. It wasn’t love by any means, it was sexual tension or lust but that didn’t change the fact that it was annoying.

The food table was mostly empty by the time he reached it, the only people remaining were the fourth Batman of the night scooping sour cream onto his pile of nachos and a Captain America eyeing the fruit platter like it held all the secrets of the universe. He picked up a blood red paper plate and picked some carrots off the veggie platter, contemplating whether or not to grab some ranch to dip them in. He glanced over at the Captain America, who had finally decided to grab some grapes, and realized with a start that it was Jace. He stepped on the part of his mind that pointed out that he’d sarcastically called him Captain not too long ago, and the part that informed him that he’d identified Jace mostly by the shape of his lips.

"You always take that long to make decisions?" Simon asked, feigning nonchalance.

Jace looked up at him, confusion in his eyes, and Simon remembered the mask he’d donned to portray Leatherface covered the majority of his face. He didn’t remove it, however. Or make any attempt to inform Jace of who he was. "Not normally. You always talk to random strangers at a party?"

Simon felt the corners of his mouth turn up, knowing that Jace probably wouldn’t be able to tell. "Not normally." He said, copying Jace’s response and avoiding admitting that he wasn’t exactly a random stranger. "How much of the costume is padding and how much is actual muscle?"

Jace smirked, an expression that was both playful and flirtatious. "That’s not the kind of information I just give out. You have to _at least_ buy me a drink first."

Simon laughed, he hadn't failed to notice that Jace had an empty punch cup by his hand but he clearly wasn't intoxicated. “The drinks are free, but,” Simon replied, as he popped a grape through the slot in his mask for his mouth and grabbed Jace’s cup. “I will go get some. Don't go anywhere.”

He weaved his way through the crowd, barely avoiding getting hit in the face, and came to a stop at the punch bowl. No one was around, so he quickly filled two cups and made his way back.

He handed one cup to Jace and took a sip of the other one, noting the vodka mixed into the various fruit juices. "Do I get to know now?"

Jace took a sip from his own cup before reaching for Simon’s hand and sliding it up his shirt over his abs. "You tell me."

Simon swallowed trying to wet his suddenly dry mouth a took a step closer to Jace, his hand still in the other’s shirt. "Seems like it’s mostly muscle to me."

The space between them was barely big enough for a cup but Jace still raised his to his lip, taking a short swig before placing it down on the table beside him. He licked his lips, taking the little bit of liquid off them as he hooked on finger under the chin of Simon’s mask and pulled up, revealing his mouth and the bottom half of his nose. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Simon nodded, not trusting his voice, and closed his eyes when he felt Jace’s lips brush over his own. He used the hand still under Jace’s shirt to pull him closer and then lost himself in the kiss, focusing on the feeling of Jace’s warm body against his. He opened his mouth slightly when prompted, letting Jace slip his tongue inside.

He almost whined when Jace stepped back, missing the warmth and contact, but Jace was smirking, a glint in his eyes that suggested that had been his plan all along. "You should know better than anyone I don’t normally hook up at parties, Simon. Maybe next time buy me dinner first."

He turned and left, his cup in his hands and Simon’s eyes on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@pumpkinreyes](http://princessmechanics.co.vu) and send me prompts!!!


End file.
